pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Flemming
|species = Human|gender = |race = Caucasian|eye_color = Green|hair = Brown |weapon(s) = Secret Forces Carbine, Bundeswehr Carbine, Simple Machine Gun, Firestorm, Mines Launcher, SMAK, Rapid Fire Rifle, Critical Strike, Tactical Knife |equipment = Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade|image1 = Flemming Full Body.png|height = 183 cm (6'00")}} Warrant Officer Edwyn Rowlands-Flemming is a major character in Operation: Catalyst in Co-Op Campaign. He is a member of JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad, serving as the team's combat engineer and demolition expert. Biography Early Life Flemming was the son of a talented car mechanic of his hometown of Cardigan. He spent most of his childhood learning from his father in which he learnt most of the skills and techniques of mechanical engineering. His interest in building helped him achieve high honors in mathematics and science while in school. Due to his phenomenal academic performance, he graduated high school at the age of 13, where he was accepted into the University of Nottingham in mechanical engineering. He achieved a master degree in engineering and later joined the Royal Engineers for active service. Joining the Sappers and the SAS He was among the youngest graduates in the corp when he completed military and military engineering training at the age of 19, and was accepted into the 8th Engineer Brigade. He saw combat during the Kosovo War, where he assisted in the maintenance of bridges and cleared landmines. After the war, he joined the SAS before the wake of 9/11. He met Evanson when he was assigned to his patrol team. Him and Evanson operated together and the two grew close to each other ever since. They both later participated in black operations in the Middle East during the 2010's, where he received multiple awards and promotions. Operation: Catalyst When the Pixelarican Army managed to push back the Coded from Pixelarica, the Coded retaliates by attacking Pixelarican allies such as South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and France. In response to Article 5, Pixelarica, as well as Canada, intervenes in order to defend its allies. The European Union forms a joint special forces task force; J-SOC Echo, comprising of multiple special forces group from NATO member states. Flemming, along with Evanson were selected to be part of Gryphon Squad. Battle of Marseilles Evanson with Flemming and the joint task force fought alongside European Union and French Army soldiers in urban combat around the port in Marseilles, France. The joint task force was to eliminate Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city, while the French and EU forces provide fire support. Wi He and Messer both assisted in taking out anti-armor assets the Coded possessed. Eventually, the team was retasked to defend the beach from a Coded amphibious assault. Infiltrating the Warship Soon after, the joint task force was authorized to infiltrate the Coded warship and destroy the command center and the ship itself. In order to infiltrate the ship, two teams of underwater submersibles managed to evade enemy detection and climbed onto the deck the ship. Using encryption devices to cover their bodies from being picked up by scanners, the joint task force to two sneaked onto the bridge, where the crew of the ship were quickly killed off. However, the entire squad were alerted when after the death of the captain triggered the emergency alarm. Evanson quickly uploaded Gordon's virus in order to disrupt communications and orders while the rest of the task force defends him. The Evanson manages to upload the virus and ordered the team to make an escape towards the extraction point. The team manages to fight through heavy Coded resistance all over the ship, however anti-air positions prevented the helicopter from getting close to the ship. Under an ambush, the joint task force quickly fights towards the AA guns and disables them. The Chechen-Russian Border Incident Intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the task force's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. Deadpan was reassigned to join the team to gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and unknown a Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. Flemming lead Pixel One to push towards the crash site while Evanson and the rest of the team provided cover fire. Within minutes, rebel reinforcements arrived via the frozen lake beside the site. Flemming manages to get close to an IFV and destroy it with a C4 charge, while Messer sinks another by shooting the ice in front of it. The team manages to rout both the rebels and the mercenaries away from the area, where Flemming and Messer see the bodies of the plane crew, all lined up and shot or stabbed to death by the rebels. Flemming and the team then escapes deeper into Chechnya, where they escape to the Georgian border under the cover of a blizzard. Moscow Takedown A few days after the border incident, the joint task force was reassigned to monitor the activities of Erebus Haxon and the CEO of Romanov Communications; Aleksi Romanov in a Moscow restaurant. The joint task force sets up an overwatch position inside an office building near the restaurant, and an on ground position inside the restaurant itself. Evanson, disguised as a construction worker with Flemming waited on the confirmation to take the shot. While Messer was part of the overwatch position with Deadpan and Pixel One. Deadpan was ordered by Spectator to takeout both Haxon and Romanov, however the bullets disintegrate just before they could hit. Evanson eventually ordered all operatives to open fire on Romanov and Haxon, however due to the duo's use of Orbital Shields, no bullets managed to land on the target. Flemming with Evanson charged into the restaurant to box the two targets in, however Romanov's security team pinned them down while Romanov and Haxon escaped to the back and into their limo. Flemming and the team battled through the streets of Moscow in pursuit of the limo, fighting against Moscow Police. Eventually, the limo was trapped in a traffic jam just on a freeway, where it exploded before the team could come close. Trouble in London As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a majority of European cities fell to disorder and violence, London in particular experienced an armed uprising by anarchists. Gryphon Squad was dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. Evanson and his team managed to defend the parliament from incoming anarchists until an extraction helicopter arrives before they are overrun. X-Hour Begins The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. The squad pushes through multiple defensive positions before reaching the grounds of the missile site. Joining with his former SAS regiment, him and the SAS commander launches a final push into the compound, they faced heavy losses but managed to stop the launch of several ICMB's. Hunt for the Dragon Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of the escaped High Chancellor of the New European Order to a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker housing was defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. Gryphon Squad with other fireteams stormed across the field under enemy railgun fire and into the compound where they fought through waves of NEO soldiers defending the site and the bunker. After dealing with a reinforced door, the remaining fireteams stormed the bunker where they battle the remaining defenders deeper inside the compound. A self-destruction sequence was initiated when the joint task force breached the command center, in which Evanson sacrificed himself to save the team by activating the secret entrance from a control panel. After Evanson's death, Flemming took lead of the team, and eliminated the remaining defenders to reach the high chancellor inside the mine. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign